Friendship Always Wins? (Ianthony)
by AngaSong14
Summary: It's 2066, Ian is in his late 40's. His 3 kids find his old Smosh box. They ask him about Anthony who has been gone for a very long time. He tells them a story about their friendship. Slight Ianthony but mostly friendship / Fluff / Sadness


**_No hate towards Kalel. This is just a story. _**

* * *

><p>"Daddy! What's this?!" Danny said running over to me with a box. I looked down from my T.V to see him along with his older brother Colin and younger sister Ayla beside him. I took the box curiously and opened it. Inside were old photos, CD's, and old shirts. I smiled. The CD's were all the old albums I had kept from Smosh along with the T-shirts. The photos were pictures of me and my best friend Anthony.<p>

"It's a special box that I kept of me and my old best friend." I told them with sadness flowing through my older bones.

"You all have best friends right?" Each of them nodded.

"What was his name?" Danny asked. I opened my arms and every one of them climbed into my lap.

"His name was Anthony. He was going to be your uncle."

"Daddy?" Ayla said suddenly.

"Does friendship always win?" My heart stopped. That was the old saying me and Anthony used to go by.

"Why honey? Did something happen?" I asked and ruffled her hair. She bobbed her head up and down sniffling.

"Amy told me she hated me. That I never liked her. She and the cool kids made fun of me." Ayla said that made me shave a tear slide down my face.

Danny and Colin nodded their heads, me assuming that the same thing happened to them. I sighed, "Let me tell you a certain story of me and Uncle Anthony. I used to love Uncle Anthony before."

* * *

><p><em><span>~October 2016~<span>_

They say that friendship beats everything, right?

It lasts forever, even when one passes on right?

_"I guess so Daddy..."_

**No...**

No it doesn't...not like this...

_"Huh?"_

Anthony and I have been friends since 6th grade, now we were one of the most popular channels on YouTube...

**_Smosh..._**

_"Oh yeah, you showed us old videos before Dad."_

_"But wasn't that gamer Pedipie the most popular?" _

Yes Felix (PewDiePie) was the top subscribed, but we were the longest reigning special YouTube channel.

Now Anthony was leaving, he was going to marry his Fiancé Kalel or his girlfriend if you will. Now I didn't mind Kalel, but I didn't appreciate her taking my friend away just like that. He was my inner piece to keep me together. She was needy, clingy or always holding onto him, and always upset when Anthony came to hang out. They never fought, At least I thought they never did...

_"What do you mean?"_

Anthony was at my doorstep sobbing in his hands when he looked up dark circles rounded his eyes, he had his bag at his side, he told me Kalel kicked him out for the night. At 11:00 PM as well... That was the bitchiest thing anyone could ever do, especially to Anthony. I comforted him that night, at first he yelled at me, accusing me that I started the fight between them.

"You keep making me come visit you and each week I have to come and film a stupid Ian is Bored or Lunchtime along with Gametime and real Smosh videos. No wonder she hates it! You and Smosh are everything, it's all about YOU Ian. That's all you think about!" He had yelled. Those words stung, violently. It felt like a hole had been punched through my chest.

_"But you forgave him right Daddy?" _

_"Shh Danny, let Dad tell the story." _

But when I told him that I didn't trust Kalel and that he shouldn't be with her, that she was just taking advantage of him to make him feel bad, he defended her. He defended her after she slapped him. He had the guts to tell me that I was a liar and that she was not doing any of those things.

Then he cried even harder, I couldn't take seeing him like this. She changed him. I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him. All he did was tremble above me. I didn't want to make him think I was gay and like him like all those Ianthony Fanfictions that we read on Ian is Bored, but I didn't know what else to do.

_"What's gay?"_

_"It's when a boy like another boy or a girl likes another girl."_

I helped him to the bedroom and laid him on the bed. He got under the covers. "T-Thanks Ian..." He said lightly. I smiled before getting up to leave when suddenly, his hand curled around my wrist. "Wait!" I felt my face flush as I turned back to him. "H-Hey, u-uh, could you...you know...stay here with me tonight?" He asked, keeping his fingers tightened on my pulse. I stared at Anthony curiously.

"I mean, it's o-okay if you don't want t-to." As he said this, I was already slipping into the bed next to him.

"You can let go of my wrist now Anthony." I said as his hand stayed tightened in its spot. Instead of letting go, he pulled me over, I let out a squeak as his arms suddenly encircled around me, pressing me in his chest.

"A-Anthony...w-what-?" I didn't get to finish as his fingers pressed against my lips. I stared at him in shock when he pressed his face against my hair. I heard him yawn as his fingers brushed my back, rubbing circles into my spine. I felt the knots in my back starting to unwind into jelly.

I sighed blissfully and drowsingly when I felt my face being lifted. I looked up into the eyes of Anthony, his hands still massaging my back. He leaned in slowly and stopped 3 inches from my lips. He held his mouth there, our breaths only being heard in the dim dark room. Then he pressed his lips to mine. My eyes widened. My best friend kissing me. It was a short kiss.

He released me and I stared up at him in shock.

"Your my best friend, you were here for me tonight. Thanks Ian, your the only best friend I want."

And I smiled... Soon after he said that, he placed my head against his chest again and before I knew it, he was asleep. He snored softly in my ear.

Just because he kissed me, doesn't mean we were gay. It was a kiss symbolizing our friendship. I knew he would've comforted me if I was down. And I was going to always be there for him. Because friendship always wins, I was wrong when I said it didn't.

But it did, and nothing would ever change that...

* * *

><p>"The end..." I said and looked down at them. I made sure not to say the F word in front of them. As they were around 10 and 13. Ayla looked up at me. "Where is Uncle Anthony?" She asked me.<p>

I took a deep breath. "He died sweetie..." She gasped and suddenly hugged me. I squeezed her tightly in my arms as I started to cry. I felt more arms around me and was shocked and happy to see my 2 other lights of my life hugging me as well.

"We love you Daddy." They all said.

The room went dark and I looked up and saw Anthony standing there smiling down at me. "Hi Anthony..." I said softly.

_**Hi Ian. I miss you. I really do...**_

His voice echoed but it was still his voice. My best friend. My family...

_Anthony_

My kids were looking up with me and eyes were in awe as Anthony smiled at them.

_**Take good care of your daddy. He deserves it. He will raise you well, he will treat you well. Because he did to me.**_

They nodded.

"I miss you Anthony, I love you..."

**Ian I miss Smosh, I miss the laughs, I'm sorry for hurting you when all you did was comfort me**

**...I love you too...**

He leaned down and kissed me and hugged us all. He rose up into the air and waved down, his smile pure and amazing. Then, the wind picked up and swirled around him. **"Bye Ian..." **he vanished. I let tears slide down my cheeks and held my children close to me. They were crying too, and we all hugged together as a family.

Just like me and Anthony were...

_A family...my family. Because our friendship will always... Win_

_Forever and Always_

**My first somewhat Ianthony fanfiction. Did I make you cry, cos if I did I'm sorry ;~; *huggles all of you***


End file.
